The Show Games Preview
by luv2writefanficcandycane
Summary: This is a preview to my new story which will be posted up soon. I can't tell you much, but it is about the Mellark family and friends. Please click on the image to see the poster for it! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to the Show Games Preview. If you haven't already, check out the first story to which the Show Games will be a sequel. It's not much, much it gives you a little taster. Check out the image for this for a cool poster and please review. **

**Oh and I haven't posted up the name of the daughter which is why there is a dotted line. I've got a name, but I want to release it first on my other story the Wedding Games when the daughter is born.**

**Thank you! x**

* * *

I sat staring at the words on the pages of the book. The only sound in the house being the turning of pages and me biting my lower lip. I wasn't in my own house, I was in Haymitch Abernathys'. I like to come here to read sometimes, as it's quieter than my own. Especially today, because Mom is fretting about making sure we're ready. Haymitch himself was just slumped on the our sofa last time I saw, which was a fair half hour ago. He told me that he was just letting my Mom do what she needs to do an not get in her way, but I think he was just enjoying the scene. Some friends were coming over today. Friends from the mysterious 'Hunger Games' and the War. I don't know much about the Hunger Games. Only that two tributes, one boy and one girl, between ages of 12 and 18 are sent to the Capitol from each District, to be trained in the art of survival and to be prepared to fight to the death in an arena. Last tribute standing wins and live a life of luxury compared to others in the District. I know there were seventy-five, but the seventy-fifth was cut short because of a reason I'm not sure of. I know that my parents and Haymitch both had a role in them, I assumed as a tribute.

Other than that, I know next to nothing. I will soon though. At school they do a trip each year to a place called the Revolution Museum, and you go when you are twelve years old. I'm now eleven and will turn twelve in a couple of weeks. As I am Katniss and Peeta Mellarks daughter, they are moving this years' trip to the day after my birthday. It would usually be around ten days after. I'm not quite sure why I am so special, or why my parents are special, other than my Mom is called 'the Mockingjay'. Mockingjays are a type of bird, but I don't see how that has anything to do with Mom. Even so, my questions will be answered soon.

I started to get bored of the book, so I decided to walk down the Bakery. Dad would still be there. I checked the contents of my trouser pocket. I had enough money to also nip down to Greasy Sae's store and get some hot soup. She's really quite old, so she recieves help from her granddaughter, who's a few years older than me. I left the book on Haymitch's counter, deciding that he'll probably never find it, and skipped out of the house. I don't lock the door, because nobody ekse would ever actually go into it, and people who do are close friends to Haymitch, like my family. I'd say in the long run, he is sort of my grandfather, even though he really isn't. I wander down to the main square and enter the reasonably big shop. The georgous smell of hot food blows right at me and I pointlessly run my fingers over a selection of bottles on the shelves until I'm interupted by Greasy Sae. "Can I help you dear?"

"Yes," I begin as I walk over to the counter, "Could I have some of your soup please?" She smiles before pouring some of the hot liquid into a mug. I give her the money and promise to return the mug as soon as possible. She just nods and waves goodbye. I carefully carry the mug outside and sip it down. Even in this warm weather, there can sometimes be a cool breeze. After I'd had almost half of the soup, I walked down to the Bakery. From a few metres away, I could here the chatter coming from inside. What could be going on? The doorbell rang as I opened the door and to my utter surprise everyone stared at me. Dad was behind the counter and there were three customers. One brown haired woman, one boy who looked about a year older than me and another man. Dad came over to where I was standing and put his hand on my shoulder. He turned to the three people and proudly introduced me.

"So, this is my daughter,...Mellark!"


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is another preview, but it isn't an immediate follow on of the previous chapter, but please still read! Thanks! This is also the last preview chapter since the OFFICIAL story the Show Games is up. To those who have put this as a favourite story or put this story on alert, please put my new story on, because as soon as these two chapters are on it, this story will be deleted. Thanks.**

**enjoy the taster x**

* * *

Odd little memories. That's what I had, the ones that nobody else but I care about. I sunk into the sofa, twitching my toes while watching Dad prepare lunch. He keeps looking back at me as I plait my hair in the way Mom has always taught me too. I sigh for no particular reason that I can think of, but even so, Dad catches it. He strides over to me, before carefully sitting down on the edge of the sofa. He smiles. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," I simply reply, no expression in my voice. There's an awkward silence and nothing happens, until Dad brings up a random subject.

"Do you remember that time when we, your Mother and I, both washed you? Then we took you to our bed?" The answer was yes. I did remember. It was one of those memories I'll never forget. It was one of those perfect family moments.

I had been baking with Dad; at least I was trying. We'd been making cheese buns for Mom, who'd just gone on a hunting trip. I got incredibally messy. So messy, in fact, that the kitchen table was almost completely covered in flour and I had food all over me. Once the buns were out of the oven, I did something which I'd thought was funny. I threw a fistful of flour at Dad, although my hands were so small that alot of the powdery substance sifted through my chubby little fingers. I was frustrated by the little effect the action had done, other than resulting in Dad picking me up smiling affectionately at me. "My little girl," he'd mumbled. He shook his head slightly and tried to brush off anything that had got onto my arms. He gave up though, seeing that there was only one option. He started walking out of the room and into the hallway, which is where I realised what was going on.

"No!" I had said, complaining in my little childish voice. My dad laughed,

something I didn't see why he did at first, at my stubborness. As if by my father's luck, Mom had walked into the house at that moment. He eyes fixed on the little scene in front of her. We, Dad and I, both brought our eyes away from eachother to look at her. She was beaming, the reason for which I never really worked out. While I was still looking at her, Dad continued our journey up the stairs. I only worked out that he was still heading for the bathroom, when it was too late. "NO!" I'd screamed as my father twisted the handle to the dreaded door. I squirmed, but my father's grip was too strong. Once inside, I heard Mom's light footsteps running up the stairs. She slowly entered the bathroom, making sure there was no space for me to run away, even though Dad was facing me away from the door as he started to undress me.

The water started running when Dad was just finishing taking off all my clothing, so after he wrapped me up in one of the family's fluffy towels and sat me on his lap. "Me don't want a bath!" I spoke out. Mom, who was constantly checking the water temperature.

"Why not Honey?" she asked, in a patient and loving mothery voice.

"Me want to play!" I squealed and clapped my hands together. Dad's grip grew tighter around me, as if he didn't want to let go. Mom stopped the water running and crouched down onto the floor. She leaned towards Dad and I, before kissing my forehead. "Play?" I asked her, stretching my arms out to reach her. She shook her head slightly and so I leaned back on my Dad's chest. "Me want to play," I sulked. Dad and Mom glanced at eachother and had one of those 'parent moments'.

"If _ has a bath," Mom began.

"Then you can stay in Mommy and Daddy's bed," Dad finished. Like with all little children, the reward changed my mind.

"Yay!" They both stayed with me in the bathroom, scrubbing at all the dirt on my arms and legs. They stayed to listen to my nonsense stories, using little toys that I'd recieved for my brithday. When it was time to get out of the bath, I didn't want to leave. I was a stubborn and quick-changing-of-mind child. Dad managed to pull me out in the end and dried me off. However, he left Mom to dress me into my night clothes. I didn't understand why he left but I clinged onto my mother. "Don't go Mommy," I whispered.

A LITTLE LATER ON, NO LONGER 'FLASHBACK' (TOO MUCH WOULD BE REVEALED)

The door swings open. Dad and me turn our heads to see Mom and Annie stroll in. "What's happening here?" I glare at Dad. Fluffy moments are not best revisted for me.

"I'll leave your daughter to explain," Dad said. He raised himself from the sofa, leaving me to stumble over the long story.

"Um...it doesn't matter."


End file.
